B
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 46. Synopsis With the preparations complete, White witnesses her dream of the Pokémon Musical turning into a reality. However, the last marketing strategy does not work out for her, as the delivery for the prop cases has not made it yet. Thus, White makes a big gesture to satisfy the audience, to inspire people to try out Pokémon Musicals, too. Chapter Plot The announcer greets the audience, presenting the opening ceremony of Nimbasa City's Pokémon Musical. Many Pokémon stand on the stage with their oufits. The first performance is "Stardom", featuring the model and idol Elesa. Her fans cheer her on, as Elesa's Emolga flies to her. Elesa explains Emolga's performance showed the audience what musicals are about. She explains there are four numbers in the musical, where Pokémon can be dressed up for the performance, with 100 props available. With everything explained, Elesa asks of the audience to come and perform at the musical. The announcer thanks Elesa, and has the Pokémon continue their performance with a Forest Stroll. The staff compliments Elesa, who asks White how was the performance. White is psyched, and is amazed by Elesa, who made the stage glamorous. Elesa contributes that to White, due to her excellent script. The mayor visits the two, stating the performance is going well. The mayor sees they have to give prop cases, but wonders if people will come again tomorrow. White confirms that to be the case, as prop cases are filled with few props. This should spark an interest in the audience, to dress up their Pokémon and have them come to the dome to perform. Black is amazed by White, and Elesa sees she is a very qualified producer. Elesa tells Black it is time for them to go. Black is surprised, and is reminded that Elesa is the Gym Leader, so their Gym Battle can start. Black sees White has already fulfilled her dream, and goes to fulfill his own. However, White panics, as the staff announce they cannot deliver the prop cases. White reminds they did say that the prop cases would arrive by the end of the performance. The staff confirm this, but explain that the Driftveil Drawbridge has been raised for some reason, and the traffic is stuck. White ask for any other routes the delivery can take, which the staff deny; the only way is by sea, but it'd take too much time for them to get here - even by using Surf and Fly moves, they won't reach the city in time. The mayor states that they haven't said anything about the prop cases to the audience, so they don't have to arrive today. White denies, for today's success is not only at stake here: they need to create an interest for the audience to revisit the theatre. White counts 30 minutes left, to which Black has Musha do his thing. However, Elesa pulls Black away, claiming an outsider like him would only get White in her way. Black fears White will be in trouble, to which Elesa shrugs, and tells Black if White cannot solve the matter, then this is as far as she can go. Black looks at White, who is typing at a computer, and has an idea. The mayor fears that thing will make them over their budget, and the mayor believes she won't make it in time. White yells out if the mayor is so stingy now, the whole theater would go to waste. Thus, she announces the BW Agency will pay for this, which the mayor approves. White makes an emergency call for a delivery. The Pokémon finish their performance, and the announcer proclaims the people can make their own performances. Suddenly, lights turn out, and the focus is shifted to White, who comes to the stage. White thanks everyone for coming today, and states they will give everyone presents: props, which the audience can have their Pokémon wear for the musicals, and a prop case. The staff whisper to White the prop cases have not been delivered yet. Still, White continues on, stating everyone will be given a case at the exit. At the exit, the staff tell White the cases are not here yet, and they cannot delay the people any longer. The people are starting to get impatient, but suddenly, White hears a sound. She comes outside, seeing an airplane carrying a giant crate. White has the people form a circle at the front of the theatre. The airplane makes a drop, then flies away, leaving a message behind, stating "Let's Enjoy Musical". White is fascinated, and the girl in the airplane flies away. The audience receives the props, and are very pleased by the performance they have seen, and even want to perform tomorrow. White and the staff are very pleased by the success. White announces they have to clean up the place for tomorrow. However, the staff promise to do this, and ask of White to go rest at the hotel, since she has been working all night long. White thanks them, as the staff promises to make her a party. White is starting to feel very sleepy, and bumps into a person. The person sees she is very tired, and tells her to go to take a seat to relax. White does, so, but the seat starts to move. White realizes she is in some sort of a room, and much to her shock, she sees N entering the room. Debuts Character *Skyla Pokémon *Skyla's Swoobat *Servine (N's) *Accelgor *Stunfisk Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 46 chapters